Christmas Wish
by Charmedaddict08
Summary: Just a short drabble about a Charmed Christmas. Sisterly bonding.


**A/N: **_Just a short drabble of the Charmed Ones a day before Christmas. (sisterly bonding)_

_Thank you to Hogwarts-hero for the fantastic idea._

_Please enjoy…_

_--_

A sparkling array of lights filled the dimly lit room, bathing the already decorated tree with bright blinking colours. Phoebe let a small squeal escape her mouth clapping her hands with a satisfied look upon her face, she had _finally _figured out how to turn on the Christmas tree lights (as Leo had dismissed her subtle hints to do it himself) and after an hour untangling the damn thing, minutes of wrapping it carefully around the tree and almost half an hour to get the lights to work, Phoebe needed a rest. Walking over to the couch she fell lightly into the cushiony comfort, sighing deeply as her eyes shut and all reality drifted away.

"Wow the tree looks great!" Piper stated waking Phoebe from her half sleep, although upon seeing the baked goods (cookies and hot cocoa) Phoebe let it slide moving over as to let her sister sit,

"It took me forever to put it up," Phoebe replied already grabbing a cup of steaming cocoa "would have taking less time if Paige had helped me…" Phoebe smiled slightly as Paige rounded the corner making a point of sticking her tongue out as she sat on the other side of Phoebe

"Oh gosh Phoebe, what happened to being jolly?" Laughed the whitelighter lightly smacking her sisters arm,

"Tis the season after all," Piper added, Phoebe gave a wide grin before her eyes focused on the tree once more,

"So what's your Christmas wish this year?" Phoebe asked, Piper and Paige both fell quiet pondering their answers.

"A demon free Christmas!" Piper quipped smiling as Phoebe nodded,

"Paige?"

"If I tell you it won't come true," She said Piper gave a curious smile quirking her eyes brows slightly, "What about you Pheebs?" Paige asked watching her sisters' thinking expression.

"I really haven't thought about it," Phoebe answered honestly. Her eyes fixing on the lights of the tree…like a moth to a flame

"It does look pretty doesn't it?" She asked, mainly because it _did_ in fact look lovely …but also because she was fishing for more complements,

"Best I've seen," Paige answered, "but what looks _even_ better is those presents under there," Piper nodded agreeing as Phoebe smiled,

"You're gunna have to wait till tomorrow missy Paige," Piper said, Paige put on her best pouting face causing Phoebe to breath her hot cocoa, in a fit of giggles. This in turn set her sisters' off making the room become loud with laughter, and Phoebe's cross between chocking and giggling.

"You guys are _so_ getting put on Santa's bad list!" Phoebe chuckled, wiping away some excess hot chocolate that had falling on her top. She looked at Piper who had calmed herself somewhat still muffling a few giggles and smirks, then she looked over to Paige…who had _obviously found_ her little chocking moment all to funny. Her face was scarlet with laughter as she mockingly (although surprisingly accurately) re-acted Phoebe's cocoa breathing incident, Phoebe who found her little sisters' antics very amusing laughed loudly before slapping Paige's shoulder and putting on a fake scowl. This in turn doing nothing to stop her sisters' uncontrollable laughing,

"So going on Santa's bad list!" Piper said watching as her two younger sisters' battled for air and clutched their sides in bursts of giggles. She to laughing when Phoebe spilled some of her cocoa over Paige then got a half eaten cookie thrown her way.

"Hey!" Phoebe said, giggling as she noticed Paige had completely lost it with laughter, and Piper was not far off. Phoebe smiled almost adoringly at the sight of this, feeling the room fill with love. She had a good feeling about this Christmas; not even the source resurrecting would dampen the spirit. (God forbid he ever did!) …At that moment seeing her sisters' faces lit with joy, Phoebe knew she didn't need to have a Christmas wish. For everything she could have ever wished for was right here…

Her family.

--

**A/N: **_Well there is my drabble…not as short as I had originally planned. I hope you liked it. _

_Oh and Merry Christmas…(I know I'm a bit early but, tis the season to be jolly right?) _


End file.
